


flashfic: excitement

by hikarinanao



Series: flashfics [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinanao/pseuds/hikarinanao
Summary: Sometimes, excitement is just around the corner.





	flashfic: excitement

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [first line generator](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php): "After five years, he just happens to be walking down my street?"

_After five years, he just happens to be walking down my street?_ I think. How anti-climactic. But such is life, I guess. Full of unexpected turns.

Like, never in my life I thought I would see Lee Seungri again. Much less this coincidental. Much less while holding a plastic bag of toilet paper from the convenience store, which I drop unceremoniously.

"I thought you're still in China," I say, not sure what else to say. It's a little hard to pick one thing from all the things running through my mind.

Seungri scratches his head. "Uh. Yeah. I live there still, but I'm spending some time here to open a branch of my ramen restaurant."

I hum. Silence. It's awkward. Back then, whenever we meet in public like this, we would go for each other's throats. Throw the nastiest insults. They thought we were the worst of enemies.

What they didn't know stayed unknown until Seungri left for China after high school, and even until now. What they didn't know was that once we were in a room alone, we fucked. We fucked like rabbits. It was all it was, though. A good fuck, no attachments. I don't remember what started it still—one day we just looked at each other and started making out, which quickly escalated to very rough and exciting sex that kept us coming back for more.

 _Oh shit._ I feel myself getting hard just recalling it. In public. In daytime.

I move to pick up my toilet paper, to have something to cover this with, but Seungri beat me to it.

"You dropped this," he says, handing me the bag. I take it gingerly. I know there's no one else we know on the street so we don't have to keep up our noisy charade anymore, but I thought he genuinely hated being nice to me.

It's only when he doesn't let go of the bag for one second, gives me a fucking wink, then leaves, that I know something is going on. I stare incredulously at his retreating back. Then I peer into the bag, and—

I laugh. Cheekily slipped between toilet paper I see a business card. Life is finally exciting again.


End file.
